Alien Vs Heroe
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Tras un accidente los héroes de la clase 1-A terminan en un lugar desconocido para ellos, acabando en un lugar abandonado por el hombre, y habitado por un parásito, por un pasajero del que nadie había escrito, que viene desde más allá del infinito.


Se arrastró como podía, en medio de la oscuridad aun podía escuchar pequeños golpes contra algún metal en la lejanía que iban y venían. Se levantó nuevamente y siguió avanzando haciendo el menor ruido posible. Su corazón iba a explotar, lo podía sentir y escuchar con claridad, sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos apenas y le respondían, todo el aire que intentaba retener en sus pulmones se le escapaba, y el frío invadía cada centímetro de su ser. Tenía miedo.

Que en los largos pasillos la única luz que pudiera darle alguna clase de apoyo era la de la luna que apenas y podía ingresar por las ventanas gracias a las nubes que tapaban la mayoría de esta no lo tranquilizaba demasiado. Estaba agotado, pero tenía que continuar para que el resto de su grupo pudiese seguir a salvo, no importaba cuanto es lo que tenía que sacrificar, es lo que un héroe haría. De repente, sintió un fuerte estruendo justo a su derecha impactando contra el piso de concreto.

Por un instante todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, el terror lo dominó y obligó a colocar su espalda en contra de uno de los vidrios que daba al exterior, intentando alejarse lo más posible de la oscuridad. Podía escucharlo, no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, justo delante de él, la respiración de esa cosa era inconfundible. Los nervios lo obligaron a sacudir todo su cuerpo, las lagrimas se le escapaban conociendo su inevitable muerte, se dejó caer y deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Estaba asustado.

Pensó por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que podría haber hecho mejor, pensó en sus padres, en sus compañeros, en todos aquellos a los que alguna vez admiró, y como es que todos ellos llorarían su muerte para olvidarle después de unas semanas o meses. Nada se detendría por su ausencia, nada cambiaría. Lo único que sucedería sería darle más tiempo de vida a todos los que conocía, unos minutos u horas más de vida antes de ser brutalmente asesinados por esos seres desconocidos.

Esos seres eran tan fuertes, tan terroríficos, que parecían invencibles, incapaces de sentir dolor y con una figura grotesca y asquerosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a desafiarlo, solo estaba ahí, esperando a despertar de esta pesadilla en cualquier momento. En cambio, recibió una estocada mortal en medio del pecho que le quitó todo el aire y detuvo su corazón.

Observó con espanto como es que un gran aguijón negro incrustado en su pecho, conectado a lo que parecía ser un látigo fragmentado proveniente de la oscuridad delante de él. El monstruo lo estaba matando. Con ambas manos temblorosas tomó ese extraño látigo duro, como si estuviese asegurándose de que todo esto fuera real, mientras que la sangre se escapaba y deslizaba como si de una bolsa de agua recién abierta se tratase. Estaba muerto, no importa que es lo que hiciera ahora.

Al menos su sacrificio no sería en vano, al menos salvó a sus amigos. Ese pensamiento lo consoló segundos antes de que la fuerza del aguijón lo arrastrase hacía la oscuridad. Lo único que se escuchó en el lugar fue un grito de dolor y espanto. Fue el ultimo sonido que emitió ese día.

* * *

-¡Midoriya! ¡Midoriya! —Izuku escuchó el llamado de su nombre en la lejanía, acercándose poco a poco haciendo eco como si estuviese en una cueva. La reconocía, sabía que la había escuchado antes, solo que no podía recordar de quien era. Poco a poco volvió en sí, recuperando la consciencia y con un fuerte dolor en las sienes. Abrió los parpados finalmente y pudo escuchar la voz que lo llamaba con claridad. Lo primero que vio fue a dos de sus amigos más cercanos de cuclillas junto a él, intentando despertarlo: Tenya y Ochako.

Estaba recostado sobre una superficie dura, gracias a la luz del Sol en el punto más alto en el cielo podía ver arboles grandes a su alrededor, lo que significaba que estaba en medio de un bosque. No era capaz de recordar el motivo del porque se encontraba ahí. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar aclarar sus ideas mientras sus compañeros lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Que sucedió? —Preguntó débilmente. Notó que llevaba su uniforme de la Academia con algunos rasgones mínimos al igual que sus acompañantes.

-Un accidente, estarás bien, no es necesario pensar en eso ahora. —Comentó Iida tomando del brazo derecho a Deku y ayudándolo a colocarse de pie, puesto a que el peliverde no podía andar muy bien. Mientras avanzaban en medio de los arboles, Izuku reconoció varias partes metálicas y asientos destrozados por el camino, como si un accidente de un auto se hubiese producido en medio de ese bosque.

No obstante, era prácticamente imposible que un auto pudiese atravesar los arboles que estaban demasiado juntos, algo más había pasado. Deku lo recordó de golpe y casi se cae al suelo al sobresaltarse, mas fue retenido por Ochako.

-¡El avión! ¿¡Que sucedió con los demás!? —Estaba claro para él ahora, todo cuadraba conforme los recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza. Uraraka intentó calmar su preocupación un poco.

-Están bien, no tienen heridas graves, no te preocupes. Tú eras el único que faltaba. —Las palabras de la muchacha hicieron algo de efecto, Izuku dejó de respirar pesadamente. Estaba asustado de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a sus amigos, el accidente de avión no fue para nada frágil. Ni siquiera fue un accidente.

Recordaba de que toda la Clase 1-A habían sido reunidos para ir de excursión a una Academia de Heroes en Alemania donde eran invitados de honor, pues la popularidad de la Academia UA había aumentado desde que todos se enteraron acerca del ataque de la Liga de Villanos y de como es que los jóvenes alumnos lograron defenderse. Despegaron en un avión con Aizawa, All Might, Midnight y Present Mic como tutores encargados. Creían que no tendrían ningún problema, que esto sería genial, nada malo podría suceder, no había un porque.

Y entonces fue cuando sucedió la desgracia.

-¡Midoriya! —El joven volvió en sí al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Tsuyu. Levantó la mirada y la observó acercarse hacia él junto a un gran grupo de sus amigos a excepción de Bakugo, Kirishima y Todoroki, se veían tan preocupados como él al despertar, y sucios con ese uniforme de la Academia.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido? —Preguntó Sero.

-No es nada, solo estoy algo desorientado.—Respondió Deku tomando asiento sobre un tronco hueco, por algún motivo se sentía muy cansado— ¿Donde se encuentran los otros?

-Bakugo se separó del grupo porque estaba algo inestable, y Kirishima fue tras él. —Contestó seriamente Shouji, no se veía como si quisiese entrar en detalles.

-Todoroki fue a buscarte también, probablemente este por regresar. —Continuó Momo.

El heredero del One For All no pudo evitar preguntarse porque el rubio se separaría del grupo, no quería pensar de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido durante o tras el accidente que tuvieron.

-Hemos estado en peores situaciones. Somos un hueso demasiado duro de roer, no saldremos lastimados de una forma tan sencilla. —Comentó Kaminari como si estuviese presumiendo de su habilidad para sobrevivir accidentes.

-Concuerdo, hemos aprendido muy bien a salir de situaciones desesperadas. —Tokoyami se había apoyado sobre un árbol y cruzaba los brazos. Apoyaba lo que el chico eléctrico decía.

-Supongo que la próxima vez estaremos mejor preparados. —Jirou colocó ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándola en estas.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que sus tutores no se encontraban presentes con el grupo por más que los buscaba con la mirada.

-Disculpen. ¿Donde están los profesores?

-Oh, ellos fueron a buscar ayuda a los alrededores junto a los pilotos del avión, dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí. —Rikido se había sentado sobre el mismo tronco hueco.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Donde se supone que estamos? No creo que hayamos estado cerca de Tierra cuando sucedió eso... —Tooru apenas era visible para Deku gracias a su uniforme rasgado por la altura del estomago.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un instante intercambiando miradas, nadie sabia que responder a eso y temían hacerlo. Si resultaba que estaban en el lugar que creían, entonces no había muchas esperanzas de que pudieran salir de ahí en un largo tiempo. Pero pensar en lo peor no ayudaría para nada en esta situación.

-¿Deberíamos buscar un refugio?

-Es lo más probable, Ojiro, aunque no me guste la idea, espero que todos colaboren para que podamos salir de esta.—Iida aun mantenía esa seriedad de Presidente de la Clase que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Les había dicho que fue a buscar a Midoriya, aunque haya sido mentira, sabía que eventualmente lo encontrarían y estaría bien, no era alguien fácil de lastimar, conocía de primera mano esa experiencia. Había otra razón por la cual se alejó del resto, necesitaba estar solo por un instante.

No era porque sentía que podría haber hecho algo más en el accidente del avión, o porque esta experiencia hubiese sido algo horrible y dejaría un trauma que duraría toda la vida. Era algo más importante, y peligroso. No estaba seguro de que si otros lo habían notado, y si no, era mejor así, no podía permitir que se alarmaran más de lo que estaban.

Cuando despertó del accidente aun estaba en su asiento gracias al cinturón de seguridad, el avión se había partido por la mitad y él se encontraba en la parte trasera, casi intacto. Había tenido tanta suerte como sus compañeros, y sobretodo porque cayeron en tierra cuando se suponía que aun quedaban varias horas para llegar.

Recordaba perfectamente que es lo que paso, y eso es lo que le preocupaba ahora. No podría haberse terminado. Pasear entre los bosques no era otra cosa más que para esperar que quien empezó todo esto lo terminara, creía que estaban ahí, podía sentirlo, su instinto le decía que no se rendirían fácilmente. Confiaba que al estar alejado les daría una oportunidad a ellos de atacarlo desde las sombras, y que sus compañeros no sufrirían daño alguno.

Solo quedaba esperar. Escuchaba con atención a las ramas de los arboles, sabía bien que algunos de sus movimientos no eran causados por el viento, había alguien ahí. No expresaba preocupación, seguía indiferente ante lo que sucediera, fingiendo de que no notaba que estaba siendo observado. No sabía cuantos eran, probablemente habían sufrido consecuencias gracias al accidente. Su única oportunidad para terminar con la amenaza era con un ataque sorpresa, tenía que agudizar todos sus sentidos.

Aun caminando sin rumbo, en linea recta, alejándose lo más que podía de sus compañeros de Clase y sin ser atacado por esa supuesta amenaza. Sabía de que su Clase era capaz de defenderse solos en caso de que decidiesen atacarles, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba del todo seguro de este plan. Desconocía por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, y si en algún momento ese enemigo escondido se atrevería a atacar.

Si el rival no se iba a mover, entonces lo obligaría.

-Estamos solos, ¿Lo sabes? —Al decir estas palabras, pudo escuchar como es que las ramas de los arboles dejaron de moverse de golpe. El silencio sepulcral era suficiente respuesta para él, estaba siendo acechado— El resto no escuchara nada, y no pienso pedir ayuda. Comencemos con esto de una buena vez.

Ningún sonido se produjo otra vez. Todoroki esperaba, vigilando a sus alrededores, que el atacante comenzara con el combate, mas nada sucedía. Levantó ambos brazos hacia los lados en direcciones contrarias mostrando sus palmas, listo para activar su Quirk en caso de que tuviese que repeler un ataque sorpresa. Nada paso, esperó por varios segundos algún movimiento, la quietud del sitio era demasiada.

-¿No vas a salir? No tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. —Ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera el aire parecía atreverse a mover tras la declaración de Shoto. El muchacho suspiró, el supuesto oponente oculto no se atrevería a atacar aun sabiendo que se encontraba ahí completamente desprotegido y sin compañía.

Se cansó, bajo ambos brazos, y resignado se propuso a volver al punto donde se encontraban sus compañeros, o al menos hizo el ademán de querer hacerlo. Sin embargo, justo un par de segundos después de iniciar su caminata de nuevo, algo sucedió.

Todoroki escuchó con atención pasos veloces que se dirigían hacia él desde su lado izquierdo, comenzaba el combate. Levantó su brazo en la dirección correspondida y esperaba activar sus llamas para interceptar a quien sea que lo atacara. Se equivocó. Era demasiado veloz, ni siquiera lo vio cuando dirigió su vista hacía donde provenía el ruido, sintió una ráfaga de viento cruzar pos su espalda y los pasos veloces se estaban alejando ahora por el lado contrario.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de activar su Quirk, esa amenaza fue demasiado veloz y lo dejó pasmado en esa posición, asombrado de su capacidad. Ahora entendía, sea quien sea que hubiese estado con él, podría haberlo atacado en cualquier momento, y se lo acababa de demostrar. El sonido de las ramas siendo movidas por el aire volvió, y pudo sentir algo de brisa golpear su rostro.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, puesto a que estaba exaltado gracias al susto que se llevó. Estaba en peligro, y sus compañeros también.

* * *

Tiro unas piedras de mala gana hacía el río, las cuales rebotaron varias veces antes de hundirse en un punto más alejado. Estaba sentado en el borde pero sin toca el agua azulada, admirando ambas palmas de sus manos con algo de molestia, preguntándose a sí mismo si podría haber hecho algo para evitar la tragedia. Sí, se responsabilizaba de lo que sucedió en el avión. Lo recordaba perfectamente, en ningún momento perdió la consciencia o dejó de pensar en el accidente, sabía muy bien que había algo más que pudo hacer.

Su amigo intentaba levantarle los ánimos, aun sabiendo que era un intento inútil.

-Vamos, Bakugo. No sabíamos que esto podría pasar, nadie estaba preparado para esto. —El pelirrojo colocaba su mano sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, quien no correspondió. Seguía lanzando maldiciones entre-dientes, y no tenía intención de calmarse para nada- Volvamos con el resto, deben estar buscándonos si es que aun no han encontrado a Midoriya.

-Lo encontrarán, es difícil deshacerse de ese nerd. —Bufó Katsuki antes de ponerse de pie. Quería estar solo y no volver con el resto del grupo en un largo rato, pero Kirishima no lo dejaría y si sus profesores ya hubiesen regresado con algo de ayuda no iba a retrasarlos. Comenzó su caminata de regresó hacia el punto de reunión junto con su compañero, también tenía otra idea que invadía su cabeza— Kirishima, ¿Donde crees que estamos? —Preguntó sin siquiera voltear hacia el mencionado.

La respuesta tardó un poco, Kirishima probablemente sabía que el mismo Bakugo conocía su respuesta. Después de pensarlo un poco, lo dijo.

-En una isla...

Bakugo tenía algo de esperanza en que su compañero le diera otra idea, aunque este la refutara, le gustaría estar equivocado en ese momento, mas todo era claro. Aun les faltaba demasiado para llegar a su destino y sobrevolaban el mar, no se suponía que debían tocar tierra. No había otra respuesta, estaban en una isla, y probablemente alejados de la civilización.

Era una idea macabra, si no encontraban una forma de comunicarse con alguien, podrían pasar mucho tiempo ahí. Y en el peor de los casos, no saldrían de ese lugar.

Cuando ambos muchachos llegaron al lugar donde se reunía el resto, Kirishima fue de inmediato a ver en que estado se encontraba Izuku, Bakugo no estaba tan preocupado puesto a que sabía bien que el joven de cabello verde estaría bien y se recostó contra un árbol.

-¡Midoriya! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! —El pelirrojo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo— Para ser honesto, esperaba ser yo quien te encontrara primero.

Deku rió un poco y agradeció la preocupación de su compañero. Izuku dirigió su mirada hacia un Bakugo igual de serio que siempre, sabía bien que él no se había aventurado dentro del bosque solo para buscarlo, eso probablemente era un objetivo secundario. Recordaba poco de lo que sucedió en el avión, pero no podía evitar pensar en que el rubio tenía algo que ver con el accidente. Le preguntaría acerca de ese asunto a All Might cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Ahora la única persona que faltaba era Todoroki, esperaba que regresara antes que los tutores.

No se equivocó. Un par de minutos después de la llegada de Kirishima y Bakugo, Todoroki se hizo presente con una actitud tranquila, saliendo desde unos arboles. Notó de inmediato que Midoriya ya estaba reunido con el grupo y le dirigió unas palabras serenas.

-Estas bien, es un alivio. —Deku no pudo evitar notar que el muchacho desvió la mirada por un instante hacia el lugar desde donde había llegado, como si esperase a que algo lo siguiese.

-Todoroki. ¿Sucede algo malo? —Shoto tardó un instante en responderle, como si estuviese dudando en decírselo.

-No. —La respuesta seca de Todoroki denotaba de que el muchacho no quería hablar de ello por dos motivos, quería encargarse él mismo, o alguien le dijo que se callase. Sin decir más, Shoto se separó del joven y se dirigió hacia una zona despejada de sus compañeros, necesitaba estar solo al parecer.

* * *

-Debería haberme quedado para buscar al Joven Midoriya. —Comentó Toshinori, con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Hubiese preferido eso también, pero confió en los alumnos, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarán. —Aizawa estaba al frente del grupo, haciendo a un lado las hojas que estorbaban su camino en dirección a un rumbo desconocido con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de civilización— Midnight y Present Mic no se han comunicado con nosotros ni los tripulantes del avión desde hace un largo tiempo, espero que no se hayan separado demasiado.—Levantó una pequeña radio que tenía e intentó captar alguna señal.

-La Liga de Villanos se arriesgó demasiado al lanzar un ataque directo de esa forma, me sorprende de que no hayan intentado asegurarse de que estuviésemos acabados. —El delgado profesor se llevó su mano a la mandíbula, pensando acerca de todo este extraño cometido— Dudo mucho que nos den por muertos, pero ¿Por que esperarían a que cada uno de nosotros y los alumnos despertaran del estado de inconsciencia?

-No lo sé, es absurdo. No recuerdo mucho del ataque, podría haber sido posible de que hayamos herido a alguno de ellos o...—Justo en ese instante hizo a un lado una hoja que estorbaba su camino, dejando ver algo extremadamente extraño para ambos tutores. Algo que no se supone que debían encontrar— Querían que cayésemos justo aquí...

Un par de edificios altos y abandonados en una zona despejada en lo que parecía ser el centro de la isla, podrían haberlo notado desde antes de no haber sido por los arboles grandes que los rodeaban, parecían tener 50 pisos cada uno. Se veían maltrechos, como si estuviesen apunto de caer y tuviesen casi cientos de años de antigüedad. Lo más destacable de ambos es que tenían unas letra gigantes en lo alto, que formaban una palabra que jamás habían escuchado antes: BISHOP. Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual esas grandes estructuras estuviesen en un lugar como ese, no era para nada bueno. Aizawa preparó su radio para llamar a los otros e informar de inmediato de que quizás había encontrado un lugar donde refugiar a los alumnos, si es que se encontraba del todo desierto como sospechaba.

-¡Espera! No informes de esto aún. —Exclamó el delgado de repente, se notaba algo de preocupación en su rostro— Quizás deberíamos ir a revisar la gran estructura primero, no sabemos si están del todo abandonados, es mejor asegurarnos de que sea un lugar seguro.

Aizawa reflexionó por un segundo, lo que decía el tutor que lo acompañaba tenía poco sentido, avisar de que habían encontrado estas estructuras no les hacía ningún daño. No obstante, pudo notar que el profesor conservaba total serenidad, y entonces se dio cuenta. Toshinari le decía con esta señal de ir a investigar hacia los edificios abandonados de que algo andaba mal. Shota asintió con la cabeza al cabo de unos momentos.

-Esta bien, es un largo camino, pero creo que valdrá la pena arriesgarnos. —Toshinari no lo iba a mencionar en ese instante, porque sentía que quien los estuviese observando también podría escucharlos. Ambos profesores se dirigieron a los edificios abandonados, atentos a su alrededor, y siempre percatándose de que nada se acercase a ellos.

Fue una gran caminata que no los agotó del todo, aunque les causo algo de cansancio, siempre sacando un tema de conversación durante todo el trayecto sobre los alumnos para fingir que no habían notado la mirada de un tercero desconocido. Pero llegar a los pies del edificio abandonado era solamente para ganar tiempo y descubrir la posición del acechador no era trabajo sencillo, era muy probable que estuviese yendo hacía una trampa, solo que ahora lo sabían. La base del edificio estaba llena de moho y con varias rajaduras, el único acceso notable que veían era una especie de puerta trasera que indicaba que estaba prohibido poder usarla. El lugar ya estaba bastante vació como para que alguien les reclamase algo.

Shota tuvo que forzar un poco el antiguo acceso, al abrir la puerta una gran nube de polvo impacto en el rostro de ambos profesores, lo que los obligo a toser. Al ingresar al edificio, pudieron observar con dificultad su interior y tan solo una pequeña parte, parecía una especie de sala de reuniones desordenada gracias a las sillas regadas por el suelo y una sola pequeña mesa en el centro del lugar sobre la cual se hallaba un proyector que aun estaba encendido y con una maleta negra justo encima de lente que bloqueaba la proyección, era la única luz del lugar.

-¿Este lugar sigue con electricidad? ¿No debería haberse cortado después de tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Shota, no cerró la puerta detrás de él para asegurar una ruta de escape si es que todo esto resultaba ser una trampa como lo sospechaban. Encontrar electricidad en el lugar abandonado solamente los hacía creer que estaban siendo observados.

-Podríamos encontrar algo para comunicarnos si este lugar aun tiene electricidad, aunque me preocupa de que esto se venga abajo en cualquier momento. No deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. —El maestro delgado se dirigió al proyector y acercó sus manos hacia el maletín, dispuesto a retirarlo. Probablemente era el mayor error que había cometido ese día.

Una vez que la luz del proyector iluminó el lugar al que estaba apuntando, la bestia oscura que se ocultaba entre las sombras saltó directamente contra el maestro rubio, su velocidad era tanta que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.


End file.
